I care about you
by MllRose
Summary: Phoebe se dispute avec Max affirmant qu'il ne l'aime pas. Mais quand elle est capturée par Lord Chaos, Max va-t-il se sacrifier pour la sauver ? (amour platonique).


Chapitre 1 :

Phoebe PDV

Cette fois, c'en est trop. Max a dépassé les bornes. C'est vrai qu'il s'amuse tout le temps à me faire des blagues nulles mais ça reste toujours bon enfant. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il me trahirait. Depuis qu'il est redevenu un super-héros, j'ai pensé qu'il avait changé. J'ai peut-être eu tort.

Je descends dans son antre. Dr Colosso m'accueille avec une remarque sarcastique à laquelle je ne porte aucune attention. Max, quant à lui, a les yeux rivés sur son ordinateur à faire je-ne-sais-quoi. Il ne voit donc pas ma fureur.

« -Salut Phoebe ! »

Je ne lui réponds pas, je continue de le fixer. Il soupire, lève les yeux au ciel puis pose son regard sur le mien. Son expression change, elle passe de l'amusement à l'inquiétude. Pour lui ? Pour moi ?

« -Pheebs, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! »

J'ai crié plus fort que je m'en serais cru capable. Max est choqué et devient plus inquiet encore. Nous sommes seuls à la maison, je peux donc hurler au sommet de mes poumons.

« -Tu m'as trahi, voilà ce qu'il se passe ! »

Ma vision se brouille de larmes et ces dernières ne tardent pas à couler.

« -Pourquoi ?! Tu m'avais promis ! »

Un sanglot menace de m'échapper mais je le retiens tant bien que mal.

« -Phoebe…

-Non ! Laisse-moi ! J'ai toujours cru qu'au fond tu m'aimais, mais après ça… »

Je en peux pas finir la phrase sa me déchire le cœur. Je suis sortant, en pleurant.

Max PDV

Je suis sur mon ordinateur afin de préparer une surprise pour Phoebe, elle travaille dur pour la ligue des héros. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'elle ne se sent pas bien en ce moment. Quand je l'entends descendre les escaliers, j'ouvre une autre fenêtre et fais semblant de faire des trucs intéressants. Colosso lui sort une remarque sarcastique qu'elle ignore. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas. Amusé, je lève les yeux au ciel puis je la regarde dans les yeux. Son regard exprime de la colère, de la tristesse et plus que tout, un sentiment de trahison. Elle m'inquiète beaucoup, ça ne lui ressemble pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est d'ailleurs ce que je lui demande.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! »

Elle a failli me faire sursauter. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?! Mon inquiétude se renforce. Il se passe quelque chose de grave.

« -Tu m'as trahi, voilà ce qu'il se passe ! »

Je l'ai trahi ? Quand ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire qui la mette dans un état pareil. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Oh non, j'ai horreur de la voir pleurer.

« -Pourquoi ?! Tu m'avais promis ! »

Jack, c'est sûrement Jack. Son nouvel ami. Qu'est ce que je lui ai dit déjà ? Elle retient un sanglot et je veux la prendre dans mes bras pour la réconforter.

« -Phoebe…

-Non ! Laisse-moi ! »

Je me recule. Oh non, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien fait ?!

« -J'ai toujours cru qu'au fond tu m'aimais, mais après ça… »

Elle me déchire le cœur en disant ça. Puis, elle part en pleurant. Je tombe sur mon lit. Même Colosso ne dit rien. Soudain, je me souviens de ce que je lui ai dit, ou plutôt ce qu'ai j'ai montré.

J'avais promis à Phoebe de ne pas montrer à Jack des photos d'elle en tenues de clowns. Je l'ai fait en piquant son portable. Jack a dû les poster. Mais Phoebe ne se serait jamais mise dans un tel état pour ça. Je décide de regarder sur le compte Instagram de ce 'nouvel ami'. Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes. Je ne saurais dire si ce sont des larmes de tristesse ou de rage. Jack avait bien posté les photos de clowns mais aussi des photos que je n'avais jamais vues et que personne n'aurait du voir. Des photos de Phoebe dénudée. Je ferme mon ordinateur avec violence. Dans ma tête je me blâme mais je réprimande aussi celui à qui Phoebe avait confiance.

« -Jack… »

La porte du salon claque. Surpris, je remonte les escaliers, appelant ma jumelle. Le salon est vide, Phoebe est partie. Il y a un mot sur la table.

« Max,

Je te laisse l'honneur de dire au reste de la famille qui je suis réellement. Une putain. Mais vous n'avez plus a avoir honte de moi et je ne vous embetterais plus. Je pars. Je vais changer de pays et d'identité pour le bien de tous. Mon chèr Max, tu seras meilleur super-héros que je n'aurais jamais pu être. Rejoins la force Z et combats le mal. Même si tu ne m'aimes pas, sâche que moi, je t'aime. Je vous aime tous. Au revoir.

Phoebe. »

Je laisse tomber la note. Je ne te laisserais pas partir Pheebs, je te ramène à la maison.

Chapitre 2 :

Max PDV

J'ai fait le tour de la ville entière, aucune trace de Phoebe. Je décide de rentrer à la maison et de la traquer à partir de son téléphone.

En rentrant, je trouve une note sur le paillasson.

« Max Thunderman,

J'ai Phoebe avec moi. Elle risque de souffrir puis de mourir atrocement si tu ne viens pas te rendre aux docks avant le coucher du soleil. Et ne tente rien, nous te surveillons.

Lord Chaos. »

Je prends appui sur le mur, à deux doigts de pleurer. Rien de tout ça ne serait arriver si je n'avais pas montré ces photos. Je serre le poing, déterminé. Je vais me rendre à Lord Chaos, qui veut sûrement ma mort, si cela signifie que Phoebe sera en sécurité. Parce que je l'aime.

Phoebe PDV

Je me réveille avec un mal de tête. Il fait sombre. Où suis-je ? Je ne me souviens de rien après avoir quitté Max. Max… J'y suis allé un peu fort. Ce n'est pas entièrement sa faute. Il n'est peut-être même pas au courant pour les autres photos. Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Je suis tellement idiote. Mon mal de crâne se dissipe. Une personne se rapproche. Je fais semblant de dormir, on ne sait jamais. La personne allume la lumière. Elle est tellement forte que je lâche un gémissement malgré moi.

« -Aller Phoebe, je sais que tu es réveillée. »

Cette voix, je la connais… Non, c'est impossible. Il est en prison. J'ouvre les yeux. Malgré la lumière aveuglante, je distingue bien mon pire ennemi, Lord Chaos.

« -Thundergirl, un plaisir de vous revoir. »

J'ai plein de répliques sarcastiques mais je ne dis rien. Je suis en état de faiblesse. Je suis enchainée au sol par mes chevilles et mes poignets. J'essaie d'utiliser mon souffle de feu pour faire fondre mes liens mais ça ne marche pas.

« -Tes restrictions t'empêchent d'utiliser tes pouvoirs. Tu es inoffensive et à ma merci. »

La panique menace de me submerger mais je lutte contre elle.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Max, bien sûr ! »

Non, pas lui. Je me débats contre les chaines.

« -Je lui ai demandé de se rendre avant le coucher du soleil pour sauver ta vie.

-Il ne viendra pas, il ne m'aime pas.

-C'est faux. »

Lord Chaos et moi nous sommes retournés vers la voix qui est celle de mon jumeau. Il se tient là, il regarde fixement mon ravisseur, ses yeux brulent de rage. Max, pourquoi ?

Max PDV

« -Maintenant libère là.

-Max, Max, Max… J'ai dit qu'elle resterait en vie, pas qu'elle partirait. »

Je serre la mâchoire. Je lève ma main, prêt à utiliser mes pouvoirs mais Lord Chaos m'arrête en sortant une arme à feu et la braque sur la tête de Phoebe. Je baisse la main immédiatement. Pheebs a les yeux agrandis par la peur. Les acolytes de Lord Chaos (PS : Désolé j'ai oublié les noms) arrivent.

« -Maintenant, tu vas rejoindre mes amis gentiment et te laisser faire. Au moindre mauvais mouvement je tire, compris ? »

Je hoche la tête. C'est clair, très clair. Je m'avance vers la ligue des super méchants. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je voulais les rejoindre. J'avoue, j'ai peur.

Je suis arrivé devant eux. La princesse me pince pour éviter que je m'échappe de toute façon, je n'en avais pas l'intention. Le serpent en collant m'attache les mains avec les chaînes qui neutralisent les pouvoirs. Je suis maintenant inoffensif. Cette réalité me frappe. Je suis inoffensif face au plus grand méchant du monde qui veut ma mort.

« -Max, je t'en supplie… va-t'en ! »

Je tourne la tête vers elle. Elle est à deux doigts de pleurer mais reste forte.

« -Non, Pheebs, je ne t'abandonnerais pas. »

Lord Chaos baisse son arme. Je me sens déjà un peu soulagé.

« -A genou maintenant ! »

Je suis ses ordres, ça ne veut pas dire que je les apprécie. Il s'approche de moi. Mon cœur bat plus vite. Une fois près de moi, il me balance un coup de crosse dans la tempe. Je m'effondre sous le cri de Phoebe. Avant que je tombe inconscient je l'entends.

« -On les emmène, on va bien s'amuser. »


End file.
